Intruders at Ouran! Ohnoes!
by ugh
Summary: THE ULTIMATE CROSSOVER! Starring: Bleach, Case Closed, Fruits Basket, Hana-Kimi, InuYasha, Kamikaze Kaitou Jeanne, Karin Chibi Vampire , Kodocha, Naruto, and Ouran High School Host Club! A series of mishaps and misunderstandings makes animes come togethe


THIS IS A CROSSOVER FANFIC!! I DO NOT OWN THESE ANIMES!!

This includes the following animes/mangas in alphabetical order:

Bleach

Case Closed

Fruits Basket

Hana-Kimi

InuYasha

Kamikaze Kaitou Jeanne

Karin (Chibi Vampire)

Kodocha

Naruto

Ouran High School Host Club

I'm making a manga version of it, but it has stick people, and the only reason I'm not putting it on any site is because it is way too long and I don't think people will care about lined paper drawings and my rambling every three pages. So, enjoy!

First, there's the Ouran High School opening for the first episode. So the Furuba people get transferred there. It went something like this:

Kyo: LOL! Today's the day, damn rat!

Yuki: (thinking: stupid)

Tohru: Hey guys, guess what?

Yuki: Ah! Honda-san! (Dodges Kyo in the nick of time as Kyo crashes through the wall)

Kyo: Damn… rat…

Shigure: My wall…!

Tohru: We just transferred schools!

Yuki, Kyo, Shigure: ??

Meanwhile, back in Tokyo, Karin and Kenta were selling ice cream to Rachel and Conan when they get a call from Anju that there are vampires in OHS (it's Halloween, so…), and they go there.

Karin: Come again! (Cell phone rings) Hello?

Kagome: Ooh! Ice cream! I wan'! I wan'!

InuYasha: No!

Conan: (thinking: I hate ice cream) huh?

Karin: Vampires? Where?

Kagome: I want ice cream InuYasha!

Rachel: Come on, Conan!

Conan: (thinking: vampires?!)

Karin: Come on Kenta! There's a vampire somewhere!

Kenta: Okay.

Conan gets suspicious, and follows them on a train. They bump into Sana, who is going to school at Ouran.

Rachel: Man, everywhere we go you run off! Conan, what—?

Conan: (thinking: omg!)

Sana: (sweatdrops)

Rachel: Sana??

Sana: SSH!!

Rachel: omigoshomigoshomigoshomigoshomigosh! What are you doing here?

Conan: (thinking: Sheesh, girls and celebrities)

Sana: I'm going to school! Wanna come?

Rachel: Really? What school?

Sana: Ouran high School!

Fin spots a demon (poor Nekozawa) and reports to Maron, who is being bothered by Chiaki.

Fin: (singing) lalalalala! I am Fin! I'm so cute! (spots Nekozawa) DEMON!! Maron! (Flies over to Maron's apartment) Maron! There's a demon!

Maron: grr…

Chiaki: Hi Fin!

Maron: Let's go (grabs Fin and stomps out the door)

Fin: Access!

Access: Fin! Nuuu!

Chiaki: Bye girls!

But there are real dangers there (the Hollows) and so InuYasha and Kagome hop the same train as Ichigo and Rukia.

(Rukia's cell phone rings)

Rukia: It's Soul Society. Come on, Ichigo, let's go, there's a hollow!

Ichigo: Don't wanna.

Rukia: grr (gets an idea, grabs glove, sneaks over to Ichigo and whacks him in the back of the head)

Ichigo: (body falls off bed) ALL RIGHT ALREADY!!

Rukia: Hehehe!

Meanwhile, Kakashi sends his squad to OHS to search for Orochimaru (a wild goose chase, Kakashi takes a vacation) but go to Osaka Gakuen instead by accident, in which Sano, Mizuki, and Nakatsu lead them in the right direction (AKA Go away. The only time they show up:( ).

InuYasha: (sniffs the air)

Kagome: What now?

InuYasha: (with disdain) I smell a demon…

Kagome: Alrighty let's go! First action we've had in a while!

InuYasha: sigh…

Kakashi: Now, this is a mission only the big guys get… to look for Orochimaru. (Looks to the side)… Here's the scroll…

Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke: ooooohh…

Kakashi: Have fun! (Waves)

Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke bound off.

Kakashi: (looks around) Suckers! Now to work on my tan…

Naruto: (all looking at the map) I think we're lost.

Sakura: Mm-hmm.

Sasuke: Yeah.

Nakatsu: Hey! Get out of the way!

Mizuki: ?

Sano: Tokyo's that way (points to opposite direction)

Ninjas: Oh. (They finally arrive at OHS)

So now, everyone's there, and everyone goes incognito.

Sakura: Aah, we're here!

Ninjas: Transform! (All transform into uniformed students of OHS, and bound off)

Rachel: Wow! We're here!

Conan: (sneaks off into next panel) Oi vey… Now to attend this vampire business… (Spots Karin and Kenta and tries to get off at their stop)

Rachel: Oh no you don't!

Conan: (thinking: damn)

Sana: We're getting off!

Karin goes crazy when Rachel thinks about Jimmy.

Rachel: I wish Jimmy were here to see this…

Karin: NOOOO!!

Kenta: No, Maaka! Come onnn!! (Pulls her into the school)

Conan: (sees Karin and Kenta) ah-HA!

Karin: Nuu!!

Bleach people and Kamikaze Kaitou Jeanne people team up, but while hunting for stuff, Ichigo picks a fight with InuYasha, causing Kagome to say "SIT!" and Sasuke sees this as some sort of "dark chakra" (or "a disturbance in the Force").

Maron: Okay Fin, where is he? (Ichigo and Rukia bicker in the background)

Fin: Over here! (Flies off, leading the way)

Maron: Are you sure?

Fin: Yeah! (Rukia punches out Ichigo and storms away, leaving him on the ground)

Maron: Let's ask him! (Points to Ichigo)

Fin: Okay!

Maron: Hey, can you—Are you okay?

Ichigo: (insert cursing thingies here) You can… see me?

Maron and Fin: …

(Five minutes later)

(Ichigo and InuYasha cross swords)

InuYasha: What did you say about my mother??

Maron: Eep! Does this happen often?

Rukia: (slaps forehead) Every morning…

Kagome: (seething with anger) grr… SIT BOY!!

InuYasha: (hurdles to the ground) ow…

Ichigo: (peers over InuYasha's body) Whoa…

Sasuke: (from halfway across the school) I sense a disturbance in the force…

Naruto: Wrong show, dude.

Sakura: ?

Sasuke: I'm gonna go check it out. (Bounds away)

Sakura: Wait!

Naruto: Just leave 'im…

Sana, being the only legal one there, becomes best friends with Tohru who just found Conan wandering around without Rachel.

Yuki: Hmm (stares off-page)

Kyo: grr…

Conan: …

Sana: (to Tohru) Wanna be friends?

Tohru: Okay!

Conan: (thinking: What is it with girls and little kids anyway? Where'd Rachel go? And those vampires! Everyone's in danger! I need to get away!)

Maron broods over the prices of uniforms when Tamaki comes over to her. She punches him in the face and runs off. Momiji runs into his twin and they go skipping off holding hands into the sunset background, and they don't come back 'til the end of the story. Haru and Mori do the same thing, but they just skip.

Maron: Oh, why are uniforms so expensive here?

Tamaki: Excuse me, young lady, are you lost?

Maron: What the— (punches Tamaki in the face and runs off) Creep!

Momiji: Yay! A new school!

Hunny: Yay! Sweets!

(Momiji and Hunny see each other)

Momiji and Hunny: YAY! A TWIN! (They both skip off into the fake sunset holding hands)

Haru: …

Mori: …

Haru and Mori: … hello twin… (Now they both skip off after Hunny and Momiji)

Naruto and Sakura are being all ninja-like and spot Nekozawa, thinking it is Orochimaru. Karin thinks he's a vampire, so poor Nekozawa runs away, thinking he's gonna get jacked. Naruto and Karin blame each other for letting him get away.

Naruto: Hey Sakura, look! It's Orochimaru!

Sakura: Let's get him! (They come out of a tree and attack Nekozawa)

Karin: Hey vampire! Heeeey!

Nekozawa: AIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEE!! (Runs off)

Karin: Hey, why'd you scare him off like that! Vampires are delicate creatures!

Naruto: He's Orochimaru! Believe it! He's our enemy! You let him get away!

Karin: You attacked an innocent vampire!

Naruto: You let Orochimaru get away!

Kenta: Is he always this annoying?

Sakura: Yeah…

Conan manages to break away from Tohru and sought shelter in Music Room 3, where they are suffering a host shortage (the seniors running off with their twins and Tamaki unconscious from Maron's punch). After being a smarty-pants with the Hitachiins and Haruhi, he is kicked out of the room. He wanders around and bumps into InuYasha, who is in a bad mood from the last scene. With Kagome away, he shoves Conan out of the way, going to look for the "demon."

Conan: (thinking: Finally! I got away! Need some shelter…) (Approaches Music Room 3 and goes in)

Remaining Host Club: Welcome! Oh wait, it's a kid…

Conan: Huh??

Hikaru and Kaoru: I don't think he's from this anime.

Kyoya: (On his laptop) No, he's from the anime Case Closed. He has a friend named Rachel and he's really an 18-year-old detective, transformed somehow into a kid. He's trying to find out the people who did this to him.

Haruhi: Wow, how'd you know that?

Kyoya: Wikipedia. (A/N: I don't own Wikipedia either)

Conan: (thinking: What the hell have I gotten myself into?) Uhm, can I hang out here until I find Rachel?

Haruhi: Sure!

Conan: Thanks, I— (Hordes of girls pour in, but most leave because half the club isn't there, trampling Conan) ugh…

Haruhi: Sorry about that, all the girls here are crazy.

Conan: Aren't you a girl, though?

Haruhi: …

The Twins: Hey, no one talks smack to Haruhi except us!

Haruhi: Thanks guys…

Hikaru: No problem!

Kaoru: Now let's play the

Twins: Guess who's Hikaru game! (They do the freaky switching around in circles)

Conan: Okay…

The Twins: Okay, who's who?

Conan: Left is Kaoru and right is Hikaru.

The Twins: Wrong!

Conan: No, I'm right because the Hikaru always has a stupid grin on his face.

(Outside the room, Conan is viewed being kicked out)

Conan: Ouch (thinking: Jerks… Now to find Rachel and those vampires…) (Walks around, then bumps into InuYasha's foot) Aah!

InuYasha: Outta the way, you dumb kid! I've got a demon to find! (Shoves Conan out of the way)

Sana, waiting for Rei after school, decides to be Sana and goes to see what's going on where. She finds Conan, thinks he's the cutest thing, and helps him find Rachel.

Sana: (Humming) Waiting for Rei, after school, even though I took the train… (Quickly bored) Gah I'm bored! I'm gonna see what's goin' on where! (Skips back into school, and almost dances right over Conan) Aww! Aren't you the cutest thing ever in the whole wide world?! (She picks him up and hugs him) Oh I love you so much! You're like that little Akito clone! (A/N: Just so you know, the same actress who played Sana plays Tohru, and the same actor who plays Akito from Kodocha plays Kyo AND Jimmy from Case Closed, all in the English versions. I think it's weird… Anyway, back to the story…) Oh wait, I just saw you on the train this morning! Aww! You're still cute! (She shakes him)

Conan: (Dizzy) I just wanna find Rachel!

Maron finds the hollow and transforms into Jeanne, making a scene while Rukia and Ichigo do that thing with the souls and killing hollows.

Maron: There he is! Let's go, Fin!

Fin: Yeah!

(A/N: Let's just skip over the transforming part)

Hollow: Eek! (tries to run away)

Maron: In the name of Jeanne D'Arc, go back to your original form!

Other students: …

Rukia: (smacks forehead) Amateurs… Okay Ichigo, get him!

Ichigo: Don't mind if I do! (kills hollow)

Meanwhile, Karin and Naruto settle their differences, and find Nekozawa and attack. His bodyguards protect him, however, and they're like, "Quoi?" and Karin gets a call from her sis saying "false alarm" and helps Naruto etc. when Sasuke comes up blank with the "sit" thing.

Naruto: Well, you're just a… a… a purple-haired freak!

Karin: Oh yeah?? You're just annoying!

Sakura: Uhm guys, I think we should work together to get Orochimaru, or this vampire.

Kenta: Yeah, I think we could make a lot more progress that way.

Karin: (takes deep breath) Okay, okay. Let's do it.

Naruto: Yeah, I'm kinda tired of fighting anyway.

Karin: Okay, now what?

Kenta: How about we just hang out in the place we saw him before, and wait till he comes back?

(Karin and Naruto and Sakura look at each other, shrug, and wait for Nekozawa to show up)

Karin: Okay, there he is!

Naruto: GET 'IM!! (He lunges at Nekozawa. However, as he did this, fifty bodyguards appeared out of nowhere) What the--?

Karin: Wait, don't—Gah, he's so stupid! (cell phone rings) Hello? Oh, hi Anju! What? There's no vampire? Okay, but I want to hang out with some people first. Okay, bye.

Naruto: Man, those bodyguards were tough! Where did Orochimaru get bodyguards?

Sakura: Hey Naruto, I've been thinking. Does Orochimaru wear a black cloak? Or have bodyguards?

Naruto: Hmm. I don't think so. (comes to sudden realization) Gah! I should have known this was a setup by Kakashi! Grr!

Sasuke: (comes back from wherever he was for the past ten scenes) I got nothin'.

Sakura: It's okay, it's probably something completely pointless anyway.

Tohru and Rachel were talking when Kagome comes along and asks where InuYasha is. They say the last they saw him, he was fighting with Kyo, but that was a long time ago. She bumps into Yuki and Kyo walking (while bickering) and pays no mind. Kyo wants to go home, but Yuki already joined the Host Club and Tohru misses Uo and Hana. They go home.

Kagome: Where did that InuYasha go? (sees Tohru and Rachel)

Rachel: …And then I was all, omg! And he was all, yeah.

Tohru: Well, uhm…

Kagome: Have you guys seen a guy with long white hair and dog ears walk by with a huge sword and bright red and gaudy feudal era style clothes?

Tohru: Oh, that guy who was fighting with Kyo earlier?

Rachel: You know that jerk?

Tohru: But it was a long time ago…

Kagome: Thanks anyway… (she continues walking and bumps into Yuki and Kyo walking and bickering at the same time)

Kyo: …and YOU had to join that freaky host club! What the hell's wrong with you?

Yuki: Well, I regularly wouldn't want to do those kinds of things, but they were short-staffed and I wanted to help! What's wrong with that?

Kagome: Hey guys, have you seen—

Kyo: Dammit, I wanna go home!

Yuki: Honda-san! There you are!

Kyo: Are you crying?

Tohru: I miss Uo and Hana.

Yuki: Okay, we'll go home then.

Kyo: YES!

Maron likes the school, but has to go home for "copyright issues." Karin and Kenta go home because they're bored and ditch Naruto and them. Rukia claims that their work is done and they go home, too.

Maron: (talking on her cell phone) Well, I just got enough money for a uniform and—Wait, whadd'ya mean I can't stay? Copyright issues?! Okay, fine! (hangs up) Grr…

Karin: Kenta, I'm bored.

Kenta: Me, too.

Karin: Let's ditch these weirdoes.

Kenta: Okay.

Ichigo: Man, this place gives me the creeps.

Rukia: Our work is done, anyway. Let's go.

Ichigo: Right-o!

Sana finds Rachel, but Conan's in the bathroom and (unluckily) finds InuYasha again and tries to run away. He catches Conan and brings him to where Kagome and Rachel are. When Sana goes nuts over the whole ears thing, Rachel and Conan quietly go home, with no leads on the vampire thing.

Sana: Do du-doo du-doo! Ooh Rachel! I found youu!

Rachel: (nervous laugh) Eheh! Yeah, you did!

Sana: You know who I found? I found Conan! Oh, where did he go?

Conan: (in the bathroom) Why the heck are these sinks so high? Argh!

InuYasha: (banging from stall) DAMN DOOR!! TETSUSAIGA!! (destroys stall door) Crap. (notices Conan) Hey, you're that kid that other girl was looking for!

Conan: Oh crap! (tries to run but gets caught) Gah!

InuYasha: You're not getting away this time, squirt! (drags Conan out of bathroom)

Conan: (thinking: dammit, caught by the hooligan) (glares at nothing in particular)

Rachel: Hey Kagome isn't that InuYasha?

Kagome: Yeah. (suddenly shocked) InuYasha! Put that child down!

InuYasha: Hey, I was bringin' him over!

Sana: OH MY GOSH ARE THOSE EARS?? (attacks InuYasha's ears) OH MY GOSH THEY'RE WHITE AND SOFT AND STUFF!!

InuYasha: Hey, get offa my head! Dammit! (tries, and fails, to pull Sana off of his ears)

Rachel: Uhm, let's go home, Conan…

Conan: Okay! (thinking: darn it, I didn't get to solve the vampire problem)

The Host Club comes to see what the ruckus was about but slowly back away when they see Sana. Kagome says "SIT!" and Sana is sane again, realizing that Rei has waited over an hour while Haruhi vows never to read manga again and Kagome ends up dragging InuYasha away by the ears.

Kyoya: Hey, what's all the noise?

Twins: Let's go check it out.

Haruhi: I'm not so sure about this…

(They go check it out)

Sana: LYK OMG!!

Host Club: … (back away slowly) nevermind…

Kagome: SIT BOY!!

Sana: (blinks) What was I doing? OH no! Rei's been waiting over an hour! See you guys later! (runs off)

InuYasha: WHY THE HECK DID YOU DO THAT??

Kagome: I felt it was the only way to get her off your back.

Haruhi: I'm never reading manga. Ever again.

Moral: Keep all mangas and animes separate. (Said by Haruchan)

THE END!!


End file.
